mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mountains
Super Mountains is course 1 in Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures. Course 1 has a grassy theme with massive mountains all around the area, as well as patches of flowers throughout. This level serves as an introduction to the gameplay that will be found throughout the hack, putting emphasis on moves like the triple jump and the slope kick. Despite being only the first level of this hack, there are a few challenges in this course that are very tough. * stars (7) Difficulty -(Easy - Very Hard) Star 1: !-Switch Boxes After first entering the level it is necessary to know that you can look under the flowers if use use ego- perspective. This will be required for the first star. From the spawn go through the narrow mountain path until you come upon a flower garden in front of a large building. In this garden if you look under the flowers you hopefully will notice that there is a purple switch that can be stepped on. Pressing the switch will spawn multiple boxes over the lake area that lead to star 1. After pressing the switch quickly make your way over to the boxes and climb them with long jumps until you reach the star. Also, the previously mentioned purple switch will spawn boxes that can be used to climb up the large building, which will be utilized later. Difficulty - Easy Star 2: House Treasure From the spawn go straight past the lake until you see a small house. A sign will note that this house has 3 secrets, with one of them being the star in question. Once you are in the house notice how there are boxes in each corner. Ground pounding the boxes that are farthest from the door to the house will result in Mario reaching a star. Difficulty - Very Easy Star 3: Five Super Hidden Spots To get this star Mario must collect 5 secret spots hidden throughout the level and then collect the star where it spawns. First go to the circular flower garden where the spawn for the red coin star is and collect the first secret which is hidden in the flowers. Next look for a small alcove in one of the mountains nearby to collect the second secret spot. The third secret spot is in the small lake that is nearby the house. After that go to the house that had the last star and the fourth secret will be above the boxes that contained the star. The final secret requires you to climb the large building mentioned in the first star, which has multiple ways that Mario can get to the top. First, you can press the switch from star 1 and boxes will spawn that can be climbed to get up the wall. These boxes will lead to blocks with trees that require Mario to jump from the top of the trees. Another way to get to the top is to wall jump between the small space between the building and the mountain right next to it. This is difficult as it requires very fast wall kicks, but is faster than using the boxes. Once you have gotten on top of the large building you may notice below is a slope that leads to a platform up ahead. Jump down to this platform and then jump to a platform to the right of it, which has the fifth secret spot. Unfortunately, you are not done with this star as it spawns in an area that requires a lot of tricky platforming to reach. After getting the last secret jump back to the platform that you first jumped to and perform a triple jump + dive to get to the next thin platform. From there long jump to the next platform, which may require you to do some slope kicks to get all the way up. Next you will see a box to the right that will can either be gotten to with a simple jump or a jump kick. Once you have gotten on top of the box do a double jump to get up to a circular platform that will teleport Mario to a very difficult area. In this area a sign will be there to explain that this requires a lot of skill and that Mario must perform slope kicks to get up to many steep slopes. Luckily, to get this star you only have to slope kick up the first hill. After getting up the hill long jump forward to the next slope and Mario will fall down into a circular stone building. This building has a area that Mario has to swim down to grab the star. Difficulty - Medium Star 4: Hidden Red Coins (Normally requires Wing Cap) # Wall jump from the interior of the large building and their will be a red coin at the top. This is also a way to go the path that led to the area that required slope kicks. # Of the two flower patches near the large building, one has a red coin that can be seen if you look under the flowers. # Get on top of the large building. You will see a red star pad on the ground that acts as a teleporter that will take Mario to where the wing cap is. If you have the wing cap you can use it but if not long jump past the cap into an alcove that has a red coin in it. You should be able to see this coin from the platform. # Jump into the deep pond and look for an alcove near the bottom. This houses a red coin. # There is a second alcove that has a red coin in the pond that is on the opposite side of where the last Coin was. Swim around the land mass in the center to find this coin and the last one. # Still in the deep pond, swim till the end in which you should observe a hole in a ceiling. Swim upwards to find the next red coin. # After swimming back up to the surface find a tiny body that has a red coin at the bottom of, easy to see. # Finally, if you go into the house and ground pound on the boxes straight ahead of the door you will grab the last red coin. The star will spawn in the center of the circular flower garden. For those who have never played a game related to Mario 64 it is often recommended to do the red coin mission in tandem with the 100 coin mission. This map has a great deal of enemies and random coins scattered about making the 100 coin mission a piece of cake. Difficulty - Medium Star 5: Wing Cap Required (Normally Requires Wing Cap) To get this star first climb the large building once more and make your way over to where the wing cap is located. The recommended way of getting this star is to grab the wing cap, look for an alcove in a mountain that is roughly equal in elevation to the mountain that you are standing on, and fly there. However you can also get this star without the wing cap by jumping down from the area that requires slope kicks. This way is much more difficult so it is better to get the wing cap and come back to this world. Difficulty - Easy Star 6: Champions Challenge Get ready for the first truly difficult star in this game. This star forces you to hone in your jumping skills, with some of the things in particular being slope kicking, long jumping, and dealing with many enemies. For starters make your way back up to the slope kick area as this time the star is at the end of the gauntlet. The way to get up to this area was explained during the other star missions. For the first hill it may be easier to start your slope kick with a jump or even a triple jump as you have the room for it. As you are slope kicking up the first hill be careful of the shy guy that flies overhead. Falling off of any of these slopes means you will have to climb all the way back up. Once you get up to the platform at the top of the first hill you will see the next slope in the distance. This next hill requires a long jump to reach it and even then Mario narrowly makes it. Once you land on the very bottom of the hill immediately start slope kicking towards the next platform on the right. Due to the perilous nature of the jump you have to make here, it is easy to mess up the slope kicking and accidentely slide instead. That is why for this part it is best to plan out your movements carefully before you make them. Once you reach the top of the second hill there is a single block up ahead followed by yet another slope. From here you can long jump to the block and then with precision, long jump again onto the shy guy, which allows you to skip the third slope entirely. If you do not want to do this you can just jump on the slope and kick right until you reach the platform at the top. Once again while you are slope kicking be cautious-of the shy guy above as he can spew fire and therefore give you a bad time. Even after doing all of that there is still more platforming to do for this star. Next you will see many small brick blocks suspended in the air that all have chuckyas patrolling them. To get past these you can do a chain of long jumps to bypass the chuckyas quickly. However, you have come very far and would not want to fail now, so it is probably better to play it safe and elimate the chuckyas before jumping to the next platform. Continue to do so until you reach the point where the brick blocks stop. From here you can look down and see a mountain that is within long jumping distance. Jump down to the mountain and you can finally grab your star that will be in a question block. There is a good chance that if you can obtain this star you have the required skill to beat this game. If you obtained this star legitimately, congratulations - you really earned it! Difficulty - Very Hard This course sets the stage for what is to come in this game. Unlike some of the more straightforward hacks Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures often tends to have stars that are more difficult to find and collect. Luckily, the game provides the player with many signs that often give valuable hints on passing difficult sections of the levels. With this hopefully as a player you have been taught well in the skills used in this course and can later apply them in this game and other hacks. Edit: This is my first page on this site so I apologize for the lack of diversity in the formatting. If someone would like to improve on the format because they have a better knowledge of the tools at hand, feel free to do so. Also English is not my first language so you can also make grammatical changes that would benefit the page. Category:Super Mountains Category:Super Mario Twisted Adventures Category:Mario Category:Somerussianmariodude Category:Course 1